1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unit for controlling spa equipment and the like from a remote location. Specifically, an easily installed, self-contained unit that comprises various actuating means and controlling means on the face plate of the unit for operating all the equipment of the spa from a single location or unit has been developed. This unit is a highly safe unit in that the electrical components for the unit are sealed in a water tight housing separated and insulated from the face plate of the control unit.
2. State of the Art
Spa, hot tub, jacuzzi and whirlpool type devices are becoming increasingly popular in their use and installation in the home, as well as at community and private recreation facilities. There is a wide variety of such devices available on the market. Most of these devices include a heating apparatus, and various electric motors to drive the pumps and blowers needed to circulate the water, spa lights and other associated equipment. In many cases, the various devices do not come with a single unit to remotely operate all the spa equipment while the spa is in use. Additionally, concerns have arisen with water leakage and moisture that could affect the operation and performance of the spa equipment and controls.
Examples of spa control units include U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,255 which discloses a cable driven spa thermostat controller. While this patent is directed primarily to a unit that contains a temperature control device, it is disclosed that the unit may optionally comprise pneumatic control units. These units are referred to as switches and there is no further disclosure or teaching regarding such units or switches. The patent does not disclose a single unit from which all of the spa equipment may be controlled or operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,694 discloses an entire spa construction which includes a single control panel. This panel comprises magnetic reed switches, as opposed to pneumatic type actuation means for operating the various spa equipment. This patent does not disclose a control unit that may be used for a variety of different spa, hot tub and the like devices nor one that contains a light display to indicate the operation of the various spa equipment utilizing light bars.
Sealed housings for various control units, remote pneumatic switching devices and the like have been known for use with a variety of different devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,857 discloses a switching device where the internal components are contained within a hermetically sealed receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,957 discloses a lighting system for a swimming pool where the switches for the lighting system are remotely located, for example, in a house or other structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,623 discloses an electro-mechanical lifting device which is controlled and operated by pneumatic switching and control means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,684 discloses a remote setting thermoswitch which contains a temperature sensing element to control the switch and the switch is housed in a sealed hydraulic system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,720 discloses a remote control switch which is of the electro-mechanical variety.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,084 discloses a hydraulic electric switch that may be operated from a remote location. The operation of the switch is effected through a sealed, self-contained hydraulic system.
U.S. Pat. No. Re 23,894 discloses a sealed electro-mechanical switch assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,570 discloses a remote pneumatic switching device for a pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,981 discloses a self-contained bathing unit that contains a control panel sealed from moisture and the like.
None of the foregoing disclosures teach or suggest a single unit for controlling spa equipment from a remote location. Furthermore, none of the above disclosures teach, for example, a unit that has the flexibility of the interchangeability of different actuation and/or control means, or a light display constructed from clear plastic light bars and the like.